


A Family Picture

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Drabble, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Frowning, Captain Hook tried to paint the perfect family portrait near his bed. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes The Rake, Demise of Hook, etc.





	A Family Picture

I never created Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates.

 

 

 

Frowning, Captain Hook tried to paint the perfect family portrait near his bed. Hours never mattered to him. As long as there weren't any mistakes. Captain Hook finished drawing his mother before tears formed in his eyes. A small smile appeared. At least his mother was with him as a portrait. 

Captain Hook began to draw himself as a young boy near his mother. Another frown replaced his smile after he finished the drawing.  
He remembered his older brother known as Captain Jasper Hook never liking him. Captain Hook eventually finished the portrait. One new smile. Siblings with their mother. 

 

THE END


End file.
